Ignorance
by Lety Ortiz
Summary: Tsubaki está dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida sin Black Star, rotunda ruptura. Adaptado al tema Ignorance de Paramore


_Hola mis queridos lectores o ¿lectoras?, les traigo un one-shot de Soul Eater, pero esta vez hablaré de Black Star y Tsubaki, el fic estará adaptado a la canción Ignorance de la banda de pop-rock que más me gusta, "Paramore", aunque lamentablemente este grupo musical ya no es el mismo desde que los hermanos Farro se fueron T_T que pena. Será un fic que cuente una historia destructiva.Y una ruptura rotunda._

_No contiene SoulXMaka ni KidXChrona, solo BlackStarXTsubaki._

**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni por más que soborne a Atsusi Okubo (injusticia) solo tengo esta alocada idea de hacer historias.**

**Ignorance, de Paramore **

**if i'm a bad person, you don't like me****  
****i guess i'll go, make my own way****  
****it's a circle****  
****a mean cycle****  
****i can't excite you anymore****  
****where's your gavel? your jury?****  
****what's my offense this time?****  
****you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me****  
****well sentence me to another life.**

_Tsubaki Pov_

Quizás después de todo no era tu diosa, Black Star.

Yo te amaba y mucho pero se ve que te da lo mismo.

Al principio me dolió mucho saber que no me correspondías, pero desde hace rato que ya aprendí a estar sin vos.

Pues muy bien creo que aré mi propio camino yo sola en el tema del amor, solo seré tu arma y nada más.

Adiós a esa Tsubaki ingenua que la tomabas por tonta, ya no lloraré más por vos.

Sí, claro seré una egoísta ahora, pero tengo mis razones para estar así.

No sabés nada de mí.

Sos un mentiroso.

Ya sos historia para mí.

Me buscaré otra vida.

Viviré un nuevo presente.

¿Dónde está tu martillo?

¿Dónde está tu jurado?

¿En dónde pensás hacerme el juicio?

¿Juicio de qué?

Si no vas a hacer nada

No sos un juez para juzgarme.

Y si lo sos entonces vas a tener que sentenciarme en el otro mundo.

Porque acá no lo vas a hacer.

**(Stribillo)**

**don't wanna hear your sad songs****  
****i don't wanna feel your pain****  
****when you swear it's all my fault****  
****cause you know we're not the same****  
****we not the same****  
****oh we're not the same****  
****the friends who stuck together****  
****we wrote our names in blood****  
****but i guess you can't accept that the change is good****  
****it's good****  
****it's good**

No pensarás que me voy a creer tus absurdas canciones de tristeza.

Sos un hipócrita, me engañás con cualquiera que pasa al frente tuyo

No pienso sentir tu tramposo dolor.

Ahora venís y me echás toda la culpa a mí

¿Sabés qué?

Ambos somos dos mundos opuestos.

Vos sos del mundo de la mentira.

Y yo del mundo de la verdad.

Ahora mismo te estoy diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

No somos lo mismo.

Si los verdaderos amigos pueden escribir sus nombres en sangre.

Vos no lo hiciste ni siquiera cuando éramos "amigos"

Pero pienso que vos no aceptás que esta decisión que tomé nos hace bien a los.

Es muy buena la decisión.

Muy buena.

**you treat me just like another stranger****  
****well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****i guess i'll go****  
****i best be on my way out (x2)**

Bien, me tomás como otra desconocida.

Una tonta extraña, ¿no?

Pues eso es genial señor Ore-Sama

Supongo que tomaré otro camino.

Quiero volar más alto.

Hasta nunca.

Me voy y tomaré otro camino en el amor.

**ignorance is your new best friend****  
****ignorance is your new best friend**

No te preocupes Black Star.

Ahora tenés otra arma.

Una mucho mejor que yo

Si ya no somos amigos, ni novios.

Ahora la ignorancia es la que ocupa mi lugar.

**this is the best thing that could've happened****  
****any longer and i wouldn't have made it****  
****it's not a war no, it's not a rapture****  
****i'm just a person but you can't take it****  
****the same tricks that once fooled me****  
****they won't get you anywhere****  
****i'm not the same kid from your memory****  
****now i can fend for myself**

Esta es la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

Si no había hecho reventar esta maldita burbuja de mentiras

No lo habría logrado.

Sé que Maka y los demás están de mi lado.

Ni siquiera Soul y Patty te bancan en esta.

Tomalo como quieras a esto que está pasando.

Me da igual, de eso podés estar seguro.

Parece que no te das cuenta que yo soy un ser humano al igual que vos.

Pero se ve que me ves como un juguetito.

Como dije solo seré tu arma en las misiones.

Pero nuestro compañerismo se terminó.

Todo lo que hiciste para dejarme herida no te favorecieron absolutamente en nada.

Como ya te lo dije anteriormente.

Ya no soy esa tonta que andaba atrás tuyo

Ahora ya soy libre.

Ahora puedo valerme por mí misma.

**don't wanna hear your sad songs****  
****i don't wanna feel your pain****  
****when you swear it's all my fault****  
****cause you know we're not the same****  
****we not the same****  
****oh we're not the same****  
****we used to stick together****  
****we wrote our names in blood****  
****but i guess you can't accept that the change is good****  
****it's good****  
****it's good**

Ya dejá de cantar esas falsas canciones de tristeza.

Esta amistad se la llevó el viento.

Y nuestro amor se llevó el diablo.

Tu falso dolor no me convence en nada.

Seguís con la idea de que todo es culpa mía.

Pues que bien por vos.

Tu ego me da pena.

Somos completamente diferentes

Hasta nunca y buena vida.

Me doy cuenta de que no significás nada.

Creo que ya te olvidé.

Me voy a valer por mí misma.

No es mi culpa que no quieras ver que esto es bueno para ambos.

Es muy bueno.

**you treat me just like another stranger****  
****well it's nice to meet you sir****  
****i guess i'll go****  
****i best be on my way out (x2)**

Bien, me tomás como otra desconocida.

Una tonta extraña, ¿no?

Pues eso es genial señor Ore-Sama

Supongo que tomaré otro camino.

Quiero volar más alto.

Hasta nunca.

Me voy y tomaré otro camino en el amor.

**ignorance is your new best friend****  
****ignorance is your new best friend****  
****ignorance is your new best friend****  
****ignorance is your new best friend**

La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga ahora.

La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga ahora.

La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga ahora.

La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga ahora.

Y lo vuelvo a repetir.

La ignorancia es tu mejor amiga ahora.

**you treat me just like another stranger****  
****it's nice to meet you sir****  
****i guess i'll go****  
****i best be on my way out (x2)**

Bien, me tomás como otra desconocida.

Una tonta extraña, ¿no?

Pues eso es genial señor Ore-Sama

Supongo que tomaré otro camino.

Quiero volar más alto.

Hasta nunca.

Me voy y tomaré otro camino en el amor.

_Así concluye mi fic, que mala que es Tsubaki xD jajaja, un abrazo a todas, las quiero._

_Reviews?_


End file.
